


A Chair That Isn't There

by dull_accountant



Category: Deep Purple (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: Сквозь темные очки Йен Гиллан смотрит на полного, скучающего журналиста, который, как видно, уже пожалел, что заикнулся об этом:- … Ричи потрясающий гитарист, настоящий гигант гитары, но... мне не хочется этого говорить, - Йен чувствует какую-то мелкую, мстительную радость и боль, которая бывает, когда сковыриваешь болячку, - Но интеллектуально он просто карлик, - заканчивает Йен."Ричи Блэкмор полный идиот".- Я этого не говорил, - Гиллан пытается подумать ясно, что он только что ляпнул. Повторяет: - Я этого не говорил...Вглядывается в лицо журналиста, с его очками в толстой роговой оправе. Тот смотрит ясно, цепко, впервые с начала и разговора, и Йен отпускает себя:- Да, я так сказал.





	1. Child In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Выдержки из содержимого головы двух связанных общей и сложной историей людей. Написано, основываясь на реальных выдержках из интервью, которые идут в конце каждой части.
> 
> Предупреждение: изнасилование, избиение.

  
Вода постепенно теряет жар, отдавая его воздуху: все отражающие поверхности в ванной заволокло паром. Йен, выставив локти, приподнял голову, ощущая холодок на влажных волосах и лице. Повел коленями в горячей воде, вытягивая ноги; блаженство, и не нужно никакой пены или соли. Соль воняет химией и острые гранулы все норовят впиться в задницу, нет уж, спасибо.  
В Киото они побывали в настоящих _сэнто_ , и это было целое приключение; как они ввалились туда, не очень держась на ногах, шумно стаскивали ботинки при входе и пытались разобраться, что где. Сэнто оказались довольно обычными: раздельные общественные бани, где японцы время от времени странно косились на шумных гайджинов, а японочек в комплекте не оказалось, так что спину пришлось тереть друг другу. В настоящие целебные источники _онсэн_ они в итоге не успели попасть.  
Йен хорошо запомнил синий кафель с йероглифом, похожим на бегущего с коробкой на голове человечка. Вдумчивое обсуждение маленьких грудок банщицы на стенном панно парилки и бессмысленные споры о кодексе бусидо, правила которого они выдумывали на ходу.  
Ричи ощутимо стеснялся и помалкивал, опершись спиной о стенку. Волосы и лоб повлажнели от пара. От него тянуло напряжением и любопытством, чуть приглушенным спиртным. Они соприкасались плечами и под водой Йен дразняще водил пальцами по его бедру, пока Ричи не поймал его ладонь и крепко ее не сжал. В полумраке глаза Ричи лихорадочно блестели, так ярко, что у Йена заныли губы и, кажется, свело челюсть от желания целоваться. Но он только стиснул в ответ распаренные пальцы Ричи и принялся тереть ему спину полотенцем, докрасна, наблюдая, как расслабляются его тощие лопатки.  
_Самурай должен, прежде всего, постоянно помнить, что он может умереть в любой момент, и если такой момент настанет, то умереть самурай должен с честью. Вот его главное дело._  
Голова начала немного подмерзать, и Йен снял локти с бортика, сползая и выставляя колени наружу. Волосы расправились в воде, как водоросли, и он перестал ощущать их вес. Стоило закрыть глаза и беленый потолок ванной исчез. Йен глубоко вдохнул и опустился под воду, чувствуя, как теплое плеснуло на лицо.  
Когда он развел локти в стороны, то уже не встретил преграды. Йен широко улыбнулся и открыл глаза. Свет шел откуда-то сверху, там наверху что-то золотилось, солнце или лампа, а может быть, свет маяка.  
Он опускался все глубже, плавно и естественно. Окружавшая его, черная с прозеленью масса воды была плотной и совсем не прогретой; но он не чувствовал ни холода, ни боли от нехватки воздуха. Истончившийся позвоночник потерял свое значение и вес.  
Он медленно опускался в холодную, приветливую черную пасть. Его глаза видели в темноте, серебристо-золотые и круглые, как у всякой другой рыбины. На дне должны обнаружиться звезды – маленькие, раскинувшие ороговевшие конечности; или, может, огромные, светлые шары из газа.  
В животе закопошились длинные угри, а вместо сердца запульсировала прозрачная медуза. Только кожа осталась человеческой, тонкой и незащищенной и не желала покрываться защитной чешуей. Такая кожа не замерцает, маскируясь под рельеф дна, не вспыхнет красными и желтыми пятнами, отпугивая хищника. Но это было неважно. Тяжелая вода смыла с него слои цивилизации, как слой грязи. Он забыл собственное имя; был теперь частью древнего, естественного порядка, звеном в огромной цепи. Рыба молчит, рыбе не нужно тепла и света. Рыба не может кричать от боли. Он – рыба. Он не одинок: мимо него только что пронесся целый косяк, ни одна не коснулась его даже краешком плавника, они обогнули его осторожно, ловко ориентируясь, как стая летучих мышей. Он забеспокоился. За маленькими обычно следуют большие рыбы. Посмотрев вниз, он не увидел ничего и от мысли о глубине угри внутри обернулись слепыми муренами и начали кусать друг друга за хвосты. Ногу защемило судорогой, и он бестолково задергался, взмахивая руками. Зачем-то раскрыл рот, выпустив последний пузырек воздуха и сразу нахлебался обжигающей соли.  
Это дело нескольких секунд, запульсировало сознание остатками нервных окончаний. Его прошибло болью и задергало, как марионетку, пока наконец он не почувствовал, как что-то огромное прорезается между его ребер наружу.  
  


* * *

  
  
Йен резко дернул ногой и сжался в коконе простыней. Сердце заколотилось в груди как бешеное, когда он понял, с какой огромной высоты только что свалился. Рядом послышался тихий смех и Йен, опомнившись, беззлобно пихнул ногой хихикающую темноту. Йен вытянул руку вперед, прижимая ее к животу Ричи и чувствуя ладонью судорогу смеха и тепло. Это немного успокоило его, а Ричи прекратил заливаться, помолчал и передразнил его писклявым тоном:  
\- "Я не сплю, Ричи, я слушаю!" И тут же задрых и пустил слюни в наволочку. А только я начал засыпать, как ты проснулся и еще и лягаешься. Сволочь.  
Йен провел ладонью выше, ощущая напряжение и дрожь тела напротив. Реакция тела, как всегда с Ричи, не совпадала с тем, что и как он говорил.  
\- Прости, я понятия не имею, о чем ты там мне заливал, - ответил Йен, не узнавая свой, хриплый и непослушный со сна, голос. Странно было снова говорить.  
\- Бесценная информация. Жизненно важная. Неповторимая, - тут же отозвался Ричи убийственным тоном, который на Йена давно не действовал. Ричи перевернулся на бок и потрогал Йена за пряди на затылке, отвел волосы с лица, - Не засыпай пока, подожди, пока волосы высохнут, а то завтра их вилами не расчешешь. Йен рассмеялся, вклиниваясь коленом между ног Ричи, придвигаясь ближе. Спать не хотелось совсем.  
\- Отдашь меня на растерзание толпе бюргеров с вилами?  
\- Отдам, конечно. Прямо так, голышом и сгружу, а они тебя погонят через всю страну! – Ричи говорит низко, нервно вздрогнув, когда Йен стал водить пальцами у него между лопаток, прочерчивая линию хребта.  
\- А я завизжу от страха, как поросенок. Оглушу полстраны. У нас пропадут гонорары в Германии, а ты будешь виноватый, - Ричи фыркнул в ответ, - Потом, конечно, меня поймают, насадят на вертел и притащат обратно к тебе, - Йен подался вперед, прижимаясь к нему пахом; задышал медленно и осторожно прямо Ричи в подбородок, - Ты бы съел меня?  
Ричи не засмеялся в ответ, потому что это уже никакая не шутка. Он замолчал и задышал через нос. Через неплотно сдвинутые гардины проникал голубой свет фонаря; луч проходил прямо между ними. Йену было видно выражение лица Ричи: сейчас он казался еще моложе. Нахмурился, кусая губу и решая что-то. Ожидая решения, Йен осторожно гладил Ричи по плечу. Три, четыре. Ричи сдался, выдохнув:  
\- Да.  
Приподнялся на локте и сильно укусил Йена за ухом, прихватив прядку волос; Йен взвизгнул от боли и неожиданности, засмеялся нервно:  
\- Ты бы хоть приказал сковородку поставить сперва. Ричард Хью.  
Сейчас лицо Блэкмора в тени, черты лица смазаны темнотой.  
\- Йен, прекрати дурить. На колени и локти, сейчас. И жди так.  
Йен сглотнул и послушался.  
  


* * *

  
Йен ждал уже довольно долго, просиживая штаны на барном высоком стуле. Было шумно и накурено и на радиоволне чуть похрипывал помехами Мик Джаггер. Йен бесцельно щелкнул колесиком зажигалки, поджигая и снова гася огонек. Колесико быстро раскалилось, и когда Йен решил наконец поджечь конец сигареты, подушечка его большого пальца покраснела.  
От скуки Йен попытался курить, как в младших классах, невзатяг, но получалось через раз. Бармен, долговязый парнишка с короткими волосами, стриженными до самого края огромных ушей, смотрел на него с плохо скрытым раздражением. Как всякий, вынужденно попавший на работу в сферу обслуживания человек, он презирал своих клиентов. Он не узнал Йена, и за это Йен был благодарен. Благожелательно улыбнулся шпане:  
\- Мне Джонни на два пальца. Льда не надо.  
  


And I was 'round when Jesus Christ had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed his fate

  
  
Йен присвистнул и салютовал стаканом. Такие песни никогда не устареют. Хотя и прошло уже столько времени… десять лет? От алкоголя узел в желудке не развязался, а на языке остался гадкий привкус, зато голова полыхнула, как спичка. Йен хлопнул по столу, заказывая еще.  
Оглянулся на зал; к барной стойке подошла, покачивая бедрами, приятная леди в промежутке от тридцати до сорока пяти лет. От нее пахло дорого и слишком сильно. Йен повел носом, выпрямившись на стуле и, задействовав улыбку, мгновенно получил одну в ответ. Зубы дамочки были произведением искусства. Она выбрала стул (через один от стула Йена), залезла легко, как девочка, тонкое платье приятно натянулось на заду, очерчивая форму. Леди непринужденно расставила локти и заказала джин.  
Йен не сумел придумать сразу, что сказать и мотнул говой, пытаясь вспомнить, что он здесь делает и где это «здесь». Ах, да. Ричи должен был прийти. Он сам назначил время. Да. Должен был уже появиться.  
Йен порылся в карманах джинс, вытащил смятую бумажку и подсунул ее под пустой стакан, заметив, как сексуальная дамочка задрала нос. Отойдя от стойки, не мог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться ее голой, гладкой спиной. Прости, цыпа, мы птички разного полета.  
Люди набились в баре, толклись, как масляные шпроты в железной банке. Птички были разные: совсем юные; постарше, куда более шикарно оперенные. Мужчины – в основном среднего возраста крокодилы, самодовольные, обеспеченные и зубастые. Тощие и прыщавые парни-официанты сновали между теми и другими, как быстрые мальки.  
Ну и болото. И публика шикарнее, чем он привык. Йену здесь не нравилось. И почему Ричи пришло в голову назначить встречу именно тут, он же терпеть не может толпу. Йен завертел головой, отыскивая Ричи и почти сразу заметил знакомую, узкую черную спину, вскрикнул, ухватив за локоть:  
\- Ричи, хэй!  
Обернувшийся не был похож на Ричи ничем. Йен закусил губу, рассмеялся:  
\- Простите. Вы со спины ужасно похожи на Литл Ричарда, вам никогда не говорили?  
Йен ошибся еще несколько раз и уже не начинал приветственно вопить сходу. Йен устал крутиться и совсем растерялся. Перешел к открытым застекленным дверям, ведущим во двор, чтобы немного отдышаться. Мимо него в двери вынесли какого-то бедолагу и скинули в фонтан; он беспомощно барахтался и глупо бил ладонями по воде, вместо того чтобы найти опору ногам; фонтан был совсем неглубокий. Наконец, униженный и полузадохшийся, он наконец вылез, мокрый с макушки до ботинок. Судя по фартуку, официант. В толпе заржали.  
Йен развернулся, чтобы снова начать расспросы, но уткнулся носом в декольте давешней дамочки. Она, конечно, его узнала и разозлилась. Светлое платье, красная вставка от пояса и до груди. Все вместе напоминает шелковое сердце. Дама червей. Не дослушав его ерунду, она развернулась и ушла, а Йен потер ладонью лоб. Он не помнил, чтобы принимал что-то. Наверное, дело в обилии людей, тесноте алкоголя и музыке, которая расщепилась у него в голове на отдельные ноты, а потом волной отошла назад, стала монотонным, липнущим к ушам гулом. У Йена раскалывалась голова и он прижал отчего-то заболевшие ладони к вискам, словно это он только что колотил ладонями об воду, боясь утонуть. Где-то что-то разбилось, с громким дребезгом по паркету покатился поднос. Музыка снова тошнотворно плеснула в уши, и кто-то прошел мимо, отеревшись об него, и тут-то Йен зажмурился и заорал, истошно, как брошенный у помойки кот. Когда он открыл глаза, толпа вокруг него замерла. Йен испуганно выдохнул и фигуры начали падать, складываясь, как раскрашенные, неустойчивые карточные комбинации. Свет стал затухать, постепенно, от самой дальней лампы.  
  
  
Йен сидел на корточках, зажав голову руками. Было так темно, что он не различал ничего вокруг и боялся дернуть рукой или встать или отойти, чтобы случайно не наступить на мягкие мертвые тела. Он почувствовал мягкое, мимолетное прикосновение к лицу и вздрогнул. Мотыльки? Хотя нет, это глупости, здесь нечего делать мотылькам, вокруг тьма тьмущая, на что лететь. Нет, это пауки. Это пауки. Йен закусил ладонь рукой, чтоб не закричать снова. Откуда-то сверху послышалось шипение и треск, ужасно знакомый звук, и только через пару секунд Йен догадался, что это.  
Радиопомехи.  
Йен пополз немного вперед, ощупывая путь, пока не счесал предплечье обо что-то, оказавшееся двухколесным пыльным велосипедом. Йен ругнулся, посмотрев на царапину и встал на колени, осторожно вытянул вперед руку и нащупал коробочку приемника, снял с полки и поставил перед собой, сдувая пыль. Начал крутить колесико, продираясь сквозь треск и нащупывая волну.  
\- Гиллан, - произнес Ричи очень ясно, задыхаясь, - Не вздумай запихнуть в меня этот свой огромный прибор.  
Йен зажал ладонью рот.  
\- Да иди, веселись, Йен. Далась мне эта вечеринка, я лучше посплю немного. Приходи потом.  
Голос немного трещал, но звучал так же отчетливо, как будто собеседник был совсем рядом. Йен погладил пальцами динамик, лихорадочно соображая.  
\- Гиллан, что ты здесь забыл? – голос Ричи звучит презрительно и низко. - Вали обратно в свой номер, я не один.  
Йен заморгал, осматриваясь, привыкая к темноте. Отвечать радио бесполезно, он понял так, что на пленке, скорее всего, тщательно записано все, что Ричи ему когда-либо говорил. Йен узнал эту вертушку, неумирающая классика, затертая до дыр в его собственной голове.  
\- Оделся бы хоть, голая скотина, – неуверенно скрипнуло радио.  
Йен осознал, что сидит совсем голый, в пыли, и застучал зубами, растирая плечи. Огляделся.  
Велосипед двухколесный. Шкафы с инструментами, нужными для дома, какими-то шнурами. Стопка книжек, покрытых пылью. Йен знал, что там Дюма, Жуль Верн, книжки про индейцев и золотоискателей. Горка зачитанных комиксов.  
Йен встал и прошелся, стараясь не наступить ни на что. Вешалки с одеждой. Йен повел ладонью по флисовым узким рукавам, он не влезет ни в одну из них. Отыскал рядом клетчатый плед и завернулся в него.  
Когда шел обратно, глянул на стену. Плакат с Джоан Кроуфорд.  
Фыркнул.  
  
\- Лучше скажи мне, что я делаю в твоей кладовке со старыми вещами? - Йен уже не был уверен, что так уж хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос, но если он прав насчет пленки, его и не будет. Так что какая разница. - Я ведь живой, - добавил он тихо.  
Радио молчит.  
Йен почувствовал, как в глазах защипало, как от лука, и к горлу подкатила истерика.  
\- Долго мне здесь сидеть, Ричард Хью Блэкмор? – Громко и четко спросил Гиллан, произнеся полное имя, как ругательство.  
Радио молчит, и Йена все-таки прорвало. Он заплакал, не утирая щек, как маленький, надеясь только, что скоро проснется. Прежде, чем он разобьет себе лоб об угол комода.  
Темнота замурлыкала, и на колени Йену забралась кошка, требуя внимания. Йен растерянно почесал ее за ушами.  
Радио плюнуло помехой. Голосом Ричи, хрипло и не слишком уверенно, оно произнесло всего одно слово:  
\- Жди.  
И Йен захохотал, всхлипывая, громко и глупо, не боясь вызвать огромной лавину из старых вещей себе на голову. Не успокоился даже, когда кошка выпустила когти ему в бедро, сквозь плед, настоятельно предлагая захлопнуться.  
  


* * *

  
Сквозь темные очки Йен Гиллан смотрит на полного, скучающего журналиста, который, как видно, уже пожалел, что заикнулся об этом:  
\- … Ричи потрясающий гитарист, настоящий гигант гитары, но... мне не хочется этого говорить, - Йен чувствует какую-то мелкую, мстительную радость, и боль, которая бывает, когда сковыриваешь болячку, - Но интеллектуально он просто карлик, - заканчивает Йен.  
" _Ричи Блэкмор полный идиот_ ".  
\- Я этого не говорил, - Гиллан пытается подумать ясно, что он только что ляпнул. Повторяет: - Я этого не говорил...  
Вглядывается в лицо журналиста, с его очками в толстой роговой оправе. Тот смотрит ясно, цепко, впервые с начала и разговора, и Йен отпускает себя:  
\- Да, я так сказал.


	2. Spanish Archer

Дома на этой улице похожи на его стариков. Смолоду привыкли ложиться и вставать рано, а теперь не могут заснуть заполночь. Кряхтя, они встают, доставая что-то душеспасительное и толстое с вечной закладкой посередине и делают вид, что читают, подняв очки на лоб. Дома шушукаются между собой, жалуются на бессонницу: поверить не могут, что какой-то бездельник не спит, а шляется, в такой-то час.  
Здания по обеим сторонам дороги очевидно очень старые, как и везде в Европе, в Европе даже у новостроек важный вид, попали в высокую компанию, а Ричи никак не может вспомнить, где он сейчас. Смешно. Что-то западное, Германия, Польша, Чехия? Может, Голландия? Хотя нет, в Голландии были бы каналы. Много острых скатов, коньков, окошек неправильной формы и лепных красот: орлы, гербы и балконы, фонари позволяют выцепить только отдельные круги из темноты. Архитектурные детали произвольно соединяются и распадаются в голове на кусочки мозаики, не подходящие друг другу. Виноваты алкоголь, усталость и темнота, и кураж, который дают все эти три компонента.

Куда ни плюнь – история! Замки, восстания, трупы, древняя засохшая кровь или масляная краска, осторожно, не вляпайся, и ради всего святого, соответствуй. К англичанам здесь относятся неважно, но Ричи было на это наплевать. Когда не дома, ко всему относишься легче. Не то чтобы Ричи был таким большим фанатом музеев, в любом случае. Зазевавшись, споткнулся, его поддержали, пихнув в спину, засмеялся в ответ, громко и пьяно, над чужим сине-черным небом. Когда ты не дома, неважно, где ты и с кем.

Они наткнулись на дом-полуночник с горящими окнами. Он выделялся как шумный подросток в компании степенных соседей: который пьет, не умея и веселится ночь напролет, не чувствуя усталости. Люди, их шуточки, разговоры, смех и музыка не вмещаются в кирпичную грудную клетку, его распирает от гордости и пьяного веселья.  
Вокруг крылечка сгрудилось несколько человек, в тени видно только огоньки их сигарет, отдаленно слышны смешки и реплики, только Ричи никак не мог разобрать, на каком языке. Их разговоры напоминают все то же пчелиное несмолкающее жужжание.  
Макс толкнул Арамиса в бок и ткнул пальцем в куда-то ту сторону. Ричи машинально посмотрел по указке и заметил белое пятно, белый пиджак, жест, с которым отбрасывают назад волосы. Узнал Йена.

Гиллан спустился по ступенькам крыльца, ведя с собой за руку тощую темноволосую девушку с каре, как у Лайзы Минелли. На ней джинсы и что-то красное, она тоже засмеялась и выдернула руку сразу, когда они остановились: она на последней ступеньке, он на дороге, поэтому Йену пришлось задрать голову вверх.  
Они продолжили беседу, Гиллан засмеялся и что-то предложил, девушка покачала головой. Издалека их болтовня звучала, как птичий клекот.

Арамис (парень, которого на самом деле зовут Джуд, но Ричи больше нравилось Арамис), сказал:  
\- А Йен здорово надрался, - И Ричи стало неприятно, что тот назвал Йена вот так, по имени, ведь он его совсем не знает, но это правда. Глупый Гиллан, раскачиваясь с носка на каблук, пошатнулся, взмахнув руками и едва удержал равновесие. Снова раздражающе засмеялся.  
А мог бы свалиться и разбить себе голову. Вечно он откуда-нибудь сваливается, попадает в ловушки и ведется на провокации. Вот и сейчас Ричи легко представил намокший от крови темный затылок, остановившийся пустой взгляд. Вздрогнул.

Ричи почти решился подойти к Йену поговорить, но вместо этого он просто подошел ближе, не показывая своего присутствия, и двое тащатся за ним, как привязанные.  
У Макса острый, угреватый нос и хитрые глазки, зато он рассказывает смешные, неправдоподобные и неприличные истории, прямо как Гиллан. У Арамиса лицо совсем не как у книжного прототипа, но он забавно, застенчиво улыбается кривоватыми, как у Йена, зубами, и внимательно слушает. А Ричи всегда считал, что не с лица воду пить. Они оба были чуть выше и куда крепче Блэкмора, так что рядом с ними он чувствует себя уверенно.

Йен улыбнулся девчушке, потом без предупреждения обхватил руками и закружил, уткнувшись носом в вышитый цветок на ее блузке. Она задергалась, взвизгнула даже, патлатые вокруг засмеялись, кто-то даже засвистел. Гиллан осторожно поставил ее, откуда взял и произвел равноценный обмен, прихватив с нижней ступеньки незамеченную бутылку. Прощально вскинул ладонь, отходя.  
Девчушка осталась стоять, раскрасневшаяся и растерянная. Попросила прикурить у одного из курильщиков-трутней. Ричи, следуя за Йеном, специально прошел совсем близко от крыльца, при взгляде поближе ему показалось, что Камилла выглядит разочарованной.  
(Ее имя могло оказаться каким угодно, но Ричи нравилось Камилла).  
Они с Камиллой пересеклись взглядами и девочка засуетилась, выкинула ополовиненный окурок, развернулась и ушла в дом.

Когда Ричи обернулся, отойдя уже на приличное расстояние, вся улица была залита темнотой.

Одуряюще, неприятно пахло сиренью, хотя по сторонам от дороги Ричи не видел никаких кустов. Йен мелькал впереди белым пятном, шел, немного пошатываясь и бурчал, общаясь сам с собой. Ричи не знал, почему не хочет окликнуть его или догнать. Они просто шли след в след, Макс с Арамисом успели затеять спор, увлеклись, что-то политическое, про Уайтхаус вроде бы, и не расспрашивали его ни о чем. Ричи их не слушал.  
Невидимая сирень, лепные орлы, Йен в своем любимом белом костюме впереди, торопится куда-то, как белый кролик, машет хвостиком, старается идти по прямой – все это было как-то связано.

Йен остановился прямо под фонарем, запрокинув голову, совсем как до этого сам Ричи. Запел, отставив руку с бутылкой в сторону. Двойное шоу - звезды мельтешат перед глазами и на небе.

_My baby don't stand no cheatin', my babe._  
_Oh, yeah, she don't stand no cheatin', my babe._

Сам Ричи начал трезветь, только в голове оставалась какая-то ватная муть, а на языке кисло. Ричи стоял не так близко, но голос Йена раздавался громко, как будто прямо у него в голове.

_Oh, yeah, she don't stand no cheatin'…_  
_She don't stand none of that midnight creepin'…_

Выдал Йен как-то слишком резко, чуточку сфальшивив и не заметив этого. До того Ричи отчего-то злился на Йена, злился и шел, а теперь заулыбался. Он тихо подошел ближе, на расстояние нескольких метров, оставаясь в тени. Но мог бы и громко топать, Гиллан совсем не замечал, ни его, ни остальных, стоял себе, сглатывал медленно, отхлебывая из заветной скважинки, щетинистый, залитый светом фонаря. Чужой фонарь, улица, дружки чужие, чужая страна. Йен не чужой, совсем свой.

_My babe, true little baby, my babe…_

Допел Йен куплет как-то несчастно и опустил руку, едва не упустив горлышко бутылки из пальцев. Замычал в такт, похлопывая себя по бедру. Сейчас он даже моргал медленно, уже на той стадии опьянения, растворения, раскрывает поры, обращается в винные пары.  
Секунда - и он перестал грустно кривиться, Гиллан уже снова доволен и словно плывет в воздухе, цветущее белое облако в пиджаке, насквозь провонявшем сиренью и спиртом.

Йен постоял еще немного, потом развернулся и пошел дальше, и у Ричи заболели ноги, он снова разозлился на Йена, за то, что он не заметил его и на себя, за то, что его не окликнул.  
Сначала они задержались, Макс разглядывал табличку с названием улицы и говорил, что не может распознать ни буквы. Потом они прошли до конца улицы и Ричи испугался, что они потеряли Гиллана. Может, он зашел в один из домов? Где его теперь искать?  
Но Йен не ушел далеко.

Наудачу они свернули в какой-то переулок: детская площадка, впереди круглая, затененная арка и Гиллан и впрямь стоял там, хлопая себя по карманам.  
Ночью белым кошкам бродить опасно.  
Ричи ощутил облегчение и мгновенную яркую злость, которая снова заставила его вспомнить о том, что он пил.

\- Подойдите к нему, заговорите, он же вас не знает, - шепнул Ричи Максу и Арамису, улыбаясь заговорщицки, нервно дернув щекой.  
Йен развернулся, улыбаясь пьяненько и радостно, громко попросил зажигалку и долго пытался запалить огонек сам, пока наконец Арамис не забрал у него из непослушных пальцев зиппо и не прикурил ему. Йен наклонился к огоньку, опасно кренясь, сжав губами фильтр папиросы, и несколько раз промахнулся, как обожженный, дезориентированный мотылек.  
Из-за спин видно только его лицо, высвеченное, и только сейчас Ричи осознал, как плохо Йен выглядит. Бледный, мокрый, как мышь, с синевой под глазами и как будто опухший.  
Йен спросил дорогу, и Макс пожал своими огромными плечами, заслоняя обзор, и Ричи подошел ближе, чтобы лучше видеть, но Йен не заметил его и тогда. Ричи подумал, может быть, его нет здесь на самом деле, только Йен и какие-то незнакомцы. И что я тогда, гиллановский ангел-хранитель, получается? Защищаю на дорогах. Мысль смешная, и Ричи засмеялся, довольно громко, но ни его парни, ни Йен никак не отреагировали.  
Тут Йен снова улыбнулся кому-то из них, внезапно осмысленно и почти обжигающе, так, что Ричи скрутило от злости, как укушенного гремучкой от яда.  
Бутылка дешевого «Беллс» упала на мостовую с громким лопающимся звуком, только горлышко уцелело, а темное содержимое впиталось в расщелины между булыжниками, плеснуло на ботинки Йена. Вдребезги.

Ричи почему-то пристально рассматривал осколки, казалось, не обращая внимания на маты Йена, тяжелое дыхание, звуки ударов и один знакомый болезненный вскрик. Когда ты не смотришь – вроде бы ничего и не происходит. Йен Гиллан – неудачник. И в хранители ему достался глухо-слепо-немой ангел.

Ричи поднял глаза. Макс и Арамис крепко держали Йена за руки, и тот яростно дергался, крутя головой, как очень злобный ослик. Ему, видно, ощутимо прилетело по зубам: кровь из разбитой десны запачкала зубы, так что когда Йен огрызнулся, изо рта потекла красная паста.  
\- Бугаи, мать вашу! Какого хрена…  
Ричи ревниво осмотрел Йена: пиджак немного помялся, но кровью не заляпан, у носков ботинок сочился дымом выроненный из пальцев бычок. Тот снова задергался, но когда Ричи, наконец, шагнул на свет, Йен замер, ошарашенный, и тут же снова вскрикнул, потому что Макс… Арамис заломил ему руку.  
Столько всего можно сказать по случаю: эти ушлепки с тобой, гад? какого хрена ты тормозишь, пялишься и ничего не делаешь? Блэкмор, мать твою, тебя что, в детстве из коляски уронили? мне больно! скажи им отвалить, ублюдок, урод. Ричи.

Йен упрямо вздернул подбородок, делая себе больно, и посмотрел Ричи прямо в глаза, брови у него подрагивали, он словно протрезвел от шока. Ричи было неудобно смотреть ему в глаза и он отвел взгляд, внимательно рассматривая, как из раскровяненой губы Йена сочится красное полусладкое. Красиво как.  
Йен тяжело дышит, прикрыв глаза, у него такой вид, как будто сейчас он не здесь, а только вспоминает что-то очень, очень плохое. А Ричи точно знал, что именно, и от этого его ладони стали горячими и кровь прилила к щекам.  
Ричи упрямо молчал. Йен ловил его взгляд, но ни о чем просить не стал.  
Смотрел теперь холодно и презрительно, как будто не узнавал.

Поймав этот взгляд, Ричи, открывший уже рот, чтобы вмешаться, захлопнул его снова. Макс отпустил руку Йена и ударил его наотмашь, так, что голова Гиллана мотнулась безвольно, он завалился на бок, провис на руках. Теперь его щека тоже красная. Будет уродливый синяк.

\- Не хочешь подставить другую, Гиллан? – спросил Ричи, в одиночку рассмеявшись над собственной шуткой. Йен что-то шепчет. Матерится. Молится? – Ты хоть Патерностер полностью знаешь, а Йен? Тут религиозная страна. Тут не терпят таких тупиц и пьяниц, как ты. Тебе мало еще досталось, я считаю. Тоже мне, Спаситель. Себя спаси теперь! – Выкрикнул Ричи и прикусил язык.  
Йен встал с колен, поднявшись с чужой помощью, его шатнуло.  
\- Иуда. – Осклабился Йен, долго ждал подходящего случая, чтобы выплюнуть это ему в лицо.

У Ричи дрожали пальцы, пока он расстегивал ширинку. Отчего-то ему казалось, что весь свет сверлит ему спину жадными взглядами, прикрываюсь заоконной темнотой. Неудобно проделывать это одной левой. Правой-то он сжимал запястье Йена, потому что его-то никак нельзя было отпустить. Ричи держал слабо, но Йен, кажется, уже ничего не соображал и не дергался, только совсем притих. Будто бы, если будешь очень, очень тихим и послушным, ничего дурного с тобой не случится. Вранье.

Наверное, Йен просто не понимал, не поверил, пожалел свою переломанную, плохо сросшуюся руку. Запястье – единственный кусок кожи, где они соприкасались. Стоя на коленях, Гиллан запачкался в грязи и мокрой ночной траве; справившись с ширинкой, Ричи протянул руку, нащупывал пуговицы и стащил с Йена штаны до колен.  
Йен задрожал и с трудом сглотнул. Свободной рукой Ричи провел пальцами от его копчика выше, к позвоночнику, чувствуя пальцами гусиную кожу.  
\- Блэкмор… - хрипит Йен, лучше бы ему ничего не говорить сейчас, лучше бы заткнуться навсегда, - мнебольно, пр-рекрати.

  
Ричи двигался резко и рвано, как раскачиваются сумасшедшие раскачиваются, часами сидя на одном месте. Он почувствовал холод в пояснице, жар в ушах, услышал какое-то неясное жужжание. Ричи испугался, что он действительно оглох.  
Он поглядел вверх, но на небе не осталось ни одной завалящей звезды, и дома вокруг пропали, и перед ним только смятый ворот гиллановского пиджака и опущенная униженно патлатая голова.   
Звук наконец-то пробился сквозь вату в голове – низкие, частые и жуткие стоны.  
Ричи неудобно, узко, жарко, он что-то себе натер, но он продолжал бестолково дергаться, без ритма, без смысла, делая больно себе и другому. Ему. Йену.

Сам виноват незамечал меня хотелменя обмануть  
такемуинадо  
такемуинадо  
ТАК. ЕМУ. И НАДО  
он не слушалсяонхотел хотел  
хотел уйти хотел рассказать про него плохое  
выдать все секреты

Ричи отпускает запястье Йена, может, послышалась, что-то хрустнуло в его руке, а может, он задел носком ботинка разбитую бутылку.

Он ненастоящий он врун  
он все лжет я виделего хвост  
ушлостолько времени  
чтоб стать похожим на человека  
но получилось плохо  
менянеобмануть я всетаки  
понял кто он такой

Ричи всхлипнул, жалея себя. Он ему все отдал, что было, доверился ему, все рассказал, всем поделился. Но Йен только смеялся над ним за его спиной, и в лицо, вот так, громко, на весь зал... и стонал он тоже громко, никого не стыдясь. Йен был громкий. Приходилось зажимать ему рот и просить заткнуться и он кивал понимающе. Мотал спутанными, мокрыми от пота волосами по подушке и не слушался все равно. Притягивал Ричи за шею ближе к себе и вылизывал ему рот.  


Одно время они жили вместе. Ричи помнил, как Йен ест, двигается, улыбается, почесывается. Словечки, разговоры и шуточки. Знал, что Йен обычно спит, раскинувшись на кровати, но ему пришлось потесниться ради Ричи. Когда Йен спал рядом, Ричи не снились кошмары; кошмарный Гиллан прогонял всех конкурентов. Йен искренний, но может зло шутить. Бегает за юбками и все твердит, что хочет проводить с Ричи больше времени. Никогда не краснеет и признавался ему в любви тысячу раз. Смеялся над ним.  
Ричи вытащил член, так и не сумев кончить. На члене кровь. Йен заскулил и попытался отползти от него, но у него не очень получилось, видимо, он потянул какую-то мышцу. Он остался как был, сжался, ткнувшись лицом в скрещенные руки и замер. Только поздно - все плохое уже случилось. Ричи вытер мокрое лицо рукой.  
Йен повернулся к Ричи, постаревший и незнакомый:  
\- Ну, чья очередь теперь?

* * *

Журналистка не перебивает Ричи с вопросами, сидит, нога на ногу, даже не пытается установить зрительный контакт. Сначала Ричи смотрел на свои пальцы, потом подумал о Стромпере, потом сидеть стало неудобно, но он все равно продолжил разговаривать, давно так хорошо не получалось ни с кем выговориться...  
\- Знаете... туры - это настоящий стресс. Когда-нибудь когда мы в дороге, я собираюсь напасть на Йена Гиллана с задней аллеи. Он больше меня и наверное дерется лучше, так что я это проделаю с парой дружков. Может быть, шведов. Мы его поколотим и он не узнает, что это был я.  
Ричи не улыбается, разглядев на ошарашенное выражение лица женщины, которая от шока даже ногти перестала рассматривать. Она не успевает и пикнуть, когда он так же внезапно переводит разговор на своего кота.


End file.
